


Happy to lie back watch it burn and rust We tried the world, good God, it wasn't for us.

by SeventhRabbit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Towa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhRabbit/pseuds/SeventhRabbit
Summary: Moroha has long since come to terms with what life has thrown at her. From dead parents to a debt she can only hope to repay in her wildest dreams.But meeting half demon sisters Towa and Setsuna give her a new outlook on life.They all walk the same path whether they would like to admit it or not. Prophecy drives them together and the force of it all might just drive them apart.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Towa & Moroha & Setsuna, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Happy to lie back watch it burn and rust We tried the world, good God, it wasn't for us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Moroha's life as seen through Koga's eyes

Moroha’s favourite story of all time always broke Koga’s heart. 

She had been a measly three years old, shy and timid when she came up to him one night with a look in her eyes that told Koga he was going to get in over his head. Moroha had clung to the tail of his clothes and tugged hard to get his attention and blinked her big brown eyes, _‘Kagome’s eyes’ _. Koga melted instantly and scooped up the little one to see what she wanted.__

____

“Tell me about Mama and Papa” she had asked with steely determination. Her fingers curled around his own and Koga felt his heart breaking slightly. 

____

He didn’t know if he could. 

____

When Moroha first arrived to them on the back of Hachi, Koga knew the worst had happened. He had taken the babe and held her close knowing deep down that Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen. Had left their child in his care with nothing but a shell full of rouge to remember them by. He had wanted to curse and scream and throw whatever he could get his hands on. That stupid mutt had sworn to protect Kagome and he had let this happen. But the baby stared up at him with her big round eyes and he softened. He would look after her. He owed Kagome that much. 

____

So Koga spoke. 

____

He told her every little thing he could think of. How Kagome came through the Bone Eaters Well, how Inuyasha had been bound to the Sacred Tree, how they came together despite it all. Koga would embellish the part of the story that involved him to make Moroha giggle and swat at his arm. He told her about how selfless Kagome was and how Inuyasha was a strong fighter who did everything to protect his friends. How they would’ve done anything to be there with her. 

____

Koga decided at that moment that it wasn’t fair. He had long since let his love for Kagome grow into a platonic love and while he loved to tease Inuyasha they had grown a respect for each other. They were good people and would’ve been good parents. Moroha deserved to have them with her. Deserved to have her parents tell her the story of the Shikon Jewel, not him. It shouldn’t be him. 

____

Before Koga could get to the final battle, Moroha had given a tiny yawn and drifted off with a smile across her face. Her fingers still laced in his and Koga returned the smile. He would die for Moroha if that was Kagome’s will. He could do that for her.

____

-oOo-

____

Koga noticed the absence of a certain black haired girl and the relative silence she left in her wake. Moroha had grown into her claws quick enough and picked up on fighting habits that ran deep with her demon side. At just 8 years old she would often come home bruised and bloodied but sporting Inuyasha’s cocky grin and proud ego. Koga would admit he was impressed at how quickly she had taken to fighting off demons but would also admit his worry every time she was injured. 

____

Koga would inevitably find himself in a shouting match with his ward that was reminiscent of how he and Inuyasha would go at it every chance they got. Her demon blood would run close to the surface during these instances but the seal Kagome had put on her daughter kept it at bay. The fight would eventually lead to Moroha storming off to stew in her own thoughts while Koga calmed himself down.He just worried about her too much. Koga couldn’t let anything happen to her. 

____

Today however was different. They hadn’t butted heads in days much to Koga’s relief. Then again he hadn’t really seen her much these past few days. Koga frowned as he exited the cave and went to go look for her. He assumed she hadn’t gone far so he walked in one direction expecting her to be nearby. Koga knew that sometimes she wanted to be alone but something was telling him to seek her out. That she needed someone to be with her. 

____

A few minutes later and he could spot a flash of red behind some rocks. Moroha had taken to wearing a bright red ribbon fixed to her head resembling dog ears. She had been ecstatic the day Ayame had done her hair for her and had bounced right over to Koga to show him. 

____

_'See, see! Just like papa’ Moroha shouted at him when he approached to have a look. The child bounced around enthusiastically and shook her head to emphasis her new look. Her eyes were the happiest he had ever seen. ___

______ _ _

Now they peeked over the rock she was hidden behind perfectly giving away her location. Koga made his footsteps loud enough to let her know he was approaching before stepping to the side of the rock. Moroha didn’t even lift her head to look at him. Just continued to swing her legs over the cliff she was sitting on. Koga carefully sat down beside her. 

______ _ _

“Do you think Mama and Papa are still alive?” Moroha asked him quietly. Her eyes scanned the horizon longingly. Koga followed her gaze to see the sun slowly sinking into the sea. It would be dark soon. 

______ _ _

Koga opened his mouth to respond but found himself at a loss. What do you tell a child who only ever longed for her family, to be warm and safe with a home of her own. He gaped like a fish for an antagonising few minutes before he turned to look at her. Tears had welled in the corner of her eyes and Koga felt the longer he hesitated the worse she would become. 

______ _ _

“I’m sure if they are, they're always thinking of you” Koga said. He moved his hand and grasped her shoulder gently, to reassure her of his words “You are their world. I promise you that” 

______ _ _

“Then why haven’t they come back?” Moroha cried out and shrugged his hand off her shoulder. Koga pretended like it didn’t hurt. Moroha had brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her legs. Her eyes swelled with bitter angry tears and her nails dug crescent shaped marks into her upper arms. 

______ _ _

“I hated your father when I met him” Koga began. He let his gaze go back to the sinking sun but could feel Moroha’s eyes turn to stare at him. He cleared his throat and continued “I thought he was an arrogant, loud mouthed bastard who only looked out for himself. And I was wrong” 

______ _ _

From the corner of his eye, Koga saw Moroha shift more to face him. Curiosity about her parents always won her over in the end. She burned with a longing to know more about the people who saved the world and took every chance she got to hear about them. This time was no different, despite the anger still shining in her eyes. 

______ _ _

“I could see it in his eyes. He would do anything for Kagome, risk his own life if he had to. And I could tell that he loved her more than anything. I could never compete with him” Koga turned to face Moroha. Her eyes still shone and the breeze of the cool night air whipped her makeshift ears around as if they were real “And i guarantee you he would do anything in his power to get to you. Something must be stopping him but I promise you if he is out there, he will come” 

______ _ _

Koga’s words seemed to have had their effect on Moroha. She stopped digging her fingers into her arms and without warning threw her body into his. The tears quickly left a damp patch on his collar bone but he said nothing. Just held her tightly and let her grieve. Grieve for people she didn’t know. Grieve for people who had become simply a story told to a child who found comfort in it. 

______ _ _

Koga held her tighter and grieved.

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Moroha is wasted potential. 
> 
> Chat wth me about Yasahime in the comments if you like.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn where tf is Koga in the new show? I miss him.  
> Also Moroha is so overlooked its shame.  
> Come talk to me about Yasahime in the comments if you like.  
> Thank you xx


End file.
